


KingGinger

by FireHADES99



Category: KingGinger
Genre: IRL ship, Multi, YouTube ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHADES99/pseuds/FireHADES99
Summary: Just a fun(wink wink) story that I wrote one night after I started watching the two channels. Sorry if it's cringe, I was tired and trying to do other things (ha ha) while writing it.





	KingGinger

Hi I'm Sarah, otherwise known as Kingstone on YouTube. Now up until a few days ago I had no idea that my one-way crush Finally Ginger was into some pretty kinky stuff, at least for me anyways. Hold on, let me back up a bit and tell you how I found out.

It started out as a normal day, and I was going over to Finally’s house to scare her. After a bit of a walk I got to her house and I noticed something was off, her front door was unlocked which is very much unlike her unless she knew someone was coming over within 5 minutes. I decided to knock after a few minutes but didn't get an answer, then I headed inside to see if something was wrong and I heard something. Faint at first, but the more I focused on it the louder it got. I headed over to the stairs to go to her room and I noticed a shirt on the ground, a boy's shirt at that. I kept going and soon I saw a girl's shirt along with her bra. At this point I've identified the sound as a soft, deep moaning almost as if it were a guy. I kept heading up the stairs and found the first evidence that this wasn't just a normal bout of sex. I saw all kinds of what looked like rope strands and other 'things'.  
Once I got to the room I tried knocking, but the door opened to reveal Finally and a guy I barely knew going at it. She was on top of him, grinding on a pretty big bulge in his pants. As I watched in amazement she moved up, and to my slight delight sat on his mouth and pulled away her panties to allow him to eat her out. Standing there watching I started to get a little wet so I rubbed my thighs together trying to stop it from getting worse. Even with all my efforts I couldn't stop it so I slowly reached my hand down into my pants and slowly rubbed my clit. As I kept watching she reached down and pulled his cock out. I looked on in a mix of lust and envy as she turned around and started to suck on it. I moaned softly, but apparently too loud as she looked directly at me and kept sucking on his long, hard cock. She smirked and motioned for me to come closer, to which i complied. She made me sit on my knees, then she handed me his cock and nodded for me to start sucking, which I did without complaint.  
As I did I kept thinking to myself 'So this is why she loves being with him so much. His cock is big and it tastes good.’ During the time I sucked him, she started taking my pants and underwear off. I shivered slightly as the cool air rushed in and blew against my wet lips. After a couple minutes she lifted me up and turned me on my side, then she traced her tongue to my clit where she started to lightly circle around it.  
As she kept going, she got progressively faster and firmer with her tongue then went a little lower and licked the inside of my now dripping wet lips. While she did that I kept sucking him off and moaning around his still hardening cock. Soon she got bored with just licking and slipped a finger inside me and started rubbing it against my g-spot. Not long after that she starts moaning into my pussy, making me moan louder, which makes him moan into her. Soon I start going lower on him, using my tongue to tease the head of his cock. After a few minutes of that I hear him moan really loud and out of nowhere he cums in my mouth. I gagged slightly, but the look she gave me told me to swallow it or else, which I did. She smirked when I did and told me to stand up, “Straddle him and lower yourself onto his cock.” I looked at her, “Umm.., alright.” I slowly moved down and the next thing I know his head is pushing against my entrance. I looked at her and said “Are you sure about this?” She came back with “If I wasn't, you wouldn't be in here with us.” I nodded and slowly inched myself down onto his cock and moaned as he penetrated me.  
She got up and moved to the side to let him see what was happening. The look on his face was a mix of shock and pleasure. She then moved down and whispered something in his ear, then came up to me and whispered “Lean down and slowly start moving your hips up and down.” I did what she told me to do. When I did he reached up and took my shirt and bra off, then proceeded to suck on my right nipple and massage the left one with his open hand. After a few minutes he moved his hands down and grabbed my hips, then started thrusting up into me as hard as he could making me moan loudly. As he kept thrusting into me she laid on top of him, covering his face with her ass, and started to lick my clit while I rode his hard cock. Not long after I started moaning louder and louder, she pulled me off of him before I could cum and kept eating me out. She slowly slid a couple fingers into my throbbing pussy and caressed the top of my walls, looking for my g-spot which she found after not much searching. When she did find it my walls clamped around her fingers and I subconsciously started to grind on them trying to get her fingers deeper inside me. She kissed just above my clit then teasingly slowly she moved downwards and barely grazed my clit with her tongue. After a few circles around it she started to lick harder and faster, bringing me closer to the edge than I ever would've with a guy's dick inside me.


End file.
